Taming A Grimmjow LoveLemon Story
by Voa
Summary: For years Namir has has ruled a wing of Las Noches with an Iron fist. She's strict, unbending, and always goes by the rules. But her world is turned upside down after Grimmjow makes her his fraccion. Grimmjow x OC  WARNING: There are lemons
1. Chapter 1

"How dare you!" shouted Avirama Redder, "Only King Baraggan has the right to tell me what to do!"

, The Library assistant backed away from the angry fraccion "I-Im sorry Redder-Sama, b-but this i-is a Library and you were yelling and wel-"

"SHUT UP, WENCH! I WILL DO WHATEVER I PLEASE!"

Namir could hear the commotion from the other side of the wing. Redder had sent several bookshelves to the ground and was doing a good job at scaring her underlings. Several of her assistants were huddled in a corner as the brute continued to scream at them.

"DO YOU WEAKLINGS REALLY THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! IF YOU TWITS TAKE ANOTHER STEP OUT OF LINE I'LL-"

"You'll do what, Avirama?" said Namir as she entered the room,

Avirama stiffened at her presence but quickly composed himself " I was making sure they knew their place. Now that I think about it, I think its about time someone put you in yo-"

"Leave this place immediately "

"What did you just say to me!" the Fraccion said through grit teeth,

"I don't like repeating myself" sighed Namir as she moved to sit at her desk, "You fraccions pride yourselves on your superior senses, surely you heard what I said."

He stood motionless, anger carved very clearly on his face. Who the hell did she think she was! He was one of King Baraggan's fraccion! She should be bowing to him but the exact opposite seemed to be happening. A sense of superiority seemed to role off this woman and he felt compelled to obey her orders.

"Fine, you're all starting to piss me off anyway"

And with that, Aviama slinked out of the library wing.

"How disgraceful" laughed Charlotte as he followed him out of the wing, "How can you call yourself a member of King Baraggan's fraccion?"

"Ill make sure that bitch gets whats coming to her." Aviama growled,

, Charlotte looked down at his peer " You were behaving like a brute and you got what you deserved. Though I must say, she has a lovely way of handling you."

This was not the first time Charlotte had seen the librarian handle him. She had put many higher ranked arrancar in their place and even a few of the lower ranked espada. He couldn't recall ever seeing her fight but the arrancar obeyed her wishes and the lower ranked espada respected her. As long as they behaved she left them be.

"She like a lioness protecting her territory" sighed Charlotte, " Why do you keep going there if you're just going to back down at the first sight of her?"

"This isn't over, not by a long shot!"

"Now that that's over" started Namir," I want this mess straitened up"

"Yes ma'am"

Namir returned to her study and continued with her paperwork. Afer a while, she looked at the clock and groaned at its response. It was late, really late and she had hoped to get some sleep tonight. It wasn't uncommon to go a few days without sleep but it had almost been a week and it was starting to get to her. She exhaled and laid back in her seat. 'Just a few minutes' she thought as she closed her eyes, 'Just a few minutes then Ill get back to work'.

"Well, well, look what we have here" Namir heard someone whisper in her ear,

She didn't bother opening her eyes until the mystery speaker started nibbling on her ear. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez straddling her.

,She shuddered "W-What do you think you're doing?"

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She couldn't stand him, he was the only one who could rattle her cage.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Smirked Grimmjow as he grinded his pelvis against hers,

"GET OFF OF ME!"

She tried to push him off, but he only snickered and started an assault on her neck.

"I here for a little fun" he said in between bites and kisses,

"And what makes you think I'd be into this?" she said still struggling,

She sat up in an attempt to break the contact. She had managed to stop his lips but his hands were a different story. His hands roamed up and down her body's curves and seemed to take a strong interest in her breasts.

"Your body seems to be very in this." chuckled Grimmjow as his thumbs began to stroke her hard nipples, "Your tits are bigger than I expected."

"Stop this right now – ah!"

One of his thumbs was replaced by his lips, which he simply moved over and on her nipple. His hot breath on the sensitive spot felt good but she needed more. She was going to go crazy if he didn't start sucking soon. He kept this up for a few more minutes and gave the other the same treatment. But stopped just as she was about to beg him to start sucking.

"So the iron maiden has a weakness" said Grimmjow getting off her, " If you enjoyed that, imagine how I can make you feel with your clothes off"

, she turned away in an attemp to hide her blush "Get out of my office!"

**Meanwhile, in a different area of Las Noches**….

"Hurry up, Aizen and his espada could be here any minute"

"Doesn't matter" said a figure as they grabbed a small orb, "The hogyoku is ours!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alarms sounded through the halls of Las Noches. Three arrancars ran through the palace with their stolen item. They turned a corner and were quickly slammed through the wall by one of Barragan's fraccion.

"Did you really think you could get away with stealing something from Aizen-Sama!" Spat Redder, "You'll pay for this! "

He called upon his Zanpakutō and charged the trio only to be slammed into a wall himself. A few more of the lower arrancars did the same with similar results. The thieves soon made their way outside and were greeted by the artificial sunlight that surrounded Las Noches.

"Well, well" said a voice from behind them, "What do we have here?"

They turned to see, none other then, the Sixth Espada.

,A wide smile spread on his face as he approached "Its about time I got to have some fun."

"Don't move an inch, Grimmjow" said Aizen approaching the scene,

"Aizen – sama? Don't tell me you want to handle this yourself!"

"Not at all" Aizen said calmly, "Namir, Ill leave this to you"

"As you wish, my lord" said Namir walking pass Grimmjow,

"Why does she get to have the fun?" growled Grimmjow, "She's a fucking librarian!"

"Im in charge of the wing in which the libraries reside " said Namir unsheathing her sword, "After stealing the hogyoku, these fools unwittingly ran into my domain and turned it into a battlefield. These imbeciles must be punished."

"Don't be stupid, woman!" Grimmjow sighed, "Let me handle this or ,at the very least, release your zanpakuto."

"That wont be necessary. This will all be over in a few seconds"

"What did you say, bitch!" shouted a member of the trio, "What make you think you can-"

In the mist of his sentence the thief had been sliced to ribbons and what was left of him was on the ground.

"Now then" Namir said turning to the other two, "Shall we begin?"

In no time at all, the rouge arrancars were on the ground and had become a mixture of blood and sand.

"Honestly" sighed Namir picking up the stolen object, "All of this for a duplicate of the hogyoku. I assume you let it get this far for your own entertainment?"

"As clever as always, Namir." Smirked Aizen as he took the replica,

And with that, she bowed and took her leave. The wing was repaired within a few short hours and her assistants soon went back to their daily tasks. But just as things were finally getting back to normal, Namir received an unexpected guest. She was walking to her room when she was pinned to the wall by a smirking Grimmjow.

"And what do you want?" sighed Namir, "Im not in the mood to deal with you today."

"What does it look like?" he smirked,

Before she had a chance to reply, his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was rough and passionate but somehow soft and sweet. She was surprise to find that she was kissing back and struggling to hold back a moan. He soon licked her bottom lip but she refused to grand him entrance. Once again she fought back a moan as his hands roamed along the curves of her body. He asked again for entrance and once again she denied him. His lips curved into that familiar smirk against hers and his hands started massaging her hips. One of his hands slowly made its way to her sex. She let out load moan as he began to message to moist, sensitive area and unravel the clothing around it. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth and play with her tongue. She was almost completely lost in this feeling; it had been so long since she had experienced it. He moved from her lips to her neck where he quickly found her soft spot. Kissed and bit the area before moving down. He took the cloth of her shirt in his teethe and ripped it away to reveal a pair of rather large breasts. It wasn't until the espada began undoing her bra that she came back to her senses.

"W-What do you think you're doing?"

She moved away and realized that they were no longer in the hallway. At some point they had moved to, what she assumed was his room.

,He smirked and pushed her onto the bed "What do you think?"

He crawled on top of her and tried to continue their "session" only to be shoved away.

"I don't have time for this foolishness" sighed Namir,

She headed for the door but was quickly stopped by the horny espada.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To my room, I have a lot of work to do in the morning and I need my rest."

"Says who?"

"My duty is to keep the wing in order. That job was given to me by Aizen-Sama."

"That use to be you job. I hate to break it to you but you're no longer in charge of that wing."

,Her heart stopped and she turned to look at him "What do you mean?"

"As of today, you're my fraccion."

"What! There must be some sort of mistake!"

She rushed to Aizen's throne room (after changing into some new clothes) to address the situation.

"Im sorry, my dear." Spoke Aizen, "But he requested that you be his fraccion and he may request who ever he wishes to be his fraccion."

It was true, the espadas could have who ever and how many fraccion members as they wanted. She sighed, bowed and left the room.

"Is something wrong?" chuckled Grimmjow after her,

"This isn't over" glared Namir, " Ill be back in my office in less then a day"

She began to walk away but was pinned to the wall, once again, by Grimmjow.

"Like it or not, you're my fraccion now"

She broke away from his grip and walked back to her room only to find that her stuff was gone.

"Your belongings have been moved to my wing" smirked Grimmjow, "If you want, I can escort you to your room."

She said nothing but followed him to her new room and wasn't exactly thrilled to find that it was next to his room.

"Is this really necessary?" Namir sighed,

"What do you mean?"

"My room being next to yours doesn't seem very appropriate"

"That doesn't matter. As long as you're my fraccion, you'll sleep wherever I tell you to."

"Its like I said earlier, this arrangement is only temporary."

"Is that so?" ,Grimmjow's smirk grew wider " Ill make a deal with you."

"Im listening"

"Fight me in the morning and Ill let you go if you can beat me"

"And if I loose?"

"Not only will you be my fraccion, you'll be my mate."

,She shuttered but nodded "It's a deal"


	3. Chapter 3

Namir tossed and turned in her new bed. That idiot, Grimmjow, had taken her away from her precious wing and if she didn't win tomorrow not only would she become his fraccion but also his mate. Why on earth did he choose her to be his fraccion. Why would he possibly want her as his mate? After an hour or two it became rather obvious that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She slid into her uniform and walked around the fortress. It only took a few hours until she wandered into her former domain. She sighed as her finger's traced the edges of the desks and bookshelves.

"I should have known I would find you here, Namir." Said a gentle voice behind her,

She turned to see the silhouette of the third espada.

"Tier-Sama!" gasped Namir,

Although she had never said it, Namir had held Halibel in high regard for quite some time. Little did she know, the deep admiration she had for the third espada had morphed into something else.

,Namir quickly bowed "I'm sorry ma'am. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on a walk."

"I assume tomorrow's fight is what's keeping you from sleeping?" Halibel said as she walked towards the former librarian.

,Namir shuttered "How do you know about that?"

"There aren't many secrets within the walls of La Noches" said the espada , "Its a shame that such a lovely flower would end up in the hands of that brute."

,Namir shuttered and backed away "What did you say?"

"Its such a shame" said Halibel coming even closer, "Being his fraccion is one thing, being his mate is something entirely different."

"Everything will be fine, Im sure he was just trying to scare me with the talk of mates. Who on earth would want me as a mate."

"Such a shame" repeated the espada for the third time, "You're not even aware of your own worth, are you?"

Halibel hand reached out and her finger's traced the former librarian's jaw line. Halibel then pulled down the collar of her espada's uniform to reveal her mask. She pressed a finger on the mask and the white stone quickly cracked beneath her fingertip. The part of her mask covering her face crumbled away to reveal lovely cheekbones and a pair of beautiful lips.

"I can save you from him, but only if you want me to."

Before Namir had a chance to reply, the espada's lips crashed into hers. She let out a muffled moan and she felt a slender hand go under her shirt while the other slid away from her face to her hair and undid her bun. She could feel her mind starting to enter a haze as her body started responding to the contact. Her woman hood had become incredibly hot and wet when the other woman suddenly broke the contact.

"You look so cute when you're flustered." Said the espada as her mask started to reform, "Goodnight, my dear."

And with that, Halibel left the library. A settle blush crept over Namir's face as she made her way back to her room. What was this? Why was she suddenly so easy to arouse? This was getting out of hand, she needed to get over this and clear her head so she could mentally prepare for tomorrow.

The sands of Las Nochas swirled around the arrancars' feet as they prepared for their duel.

"So you're prepared to go through with this?" asked Grimmjow as he unsheathed his sword,

, She sighed and unsheathed her sword as well "Would I be here if I weren't?"

"Alright then, release your zanpakutō."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If we're going to do this, I don't want you to hold back." Smirked Grimmjow, "I want to see you loose control"

"Fair enough, But I doubt Ill loose control." said Namir, "I'll release mine if you release yours"

"Alright then"

The two arrancars released their zanpakutōs.

'How humiliating' thought Namir as the dust settled,

She hated her released form; despite the power it gave her, it made her feel ridiculous. She looked up to face her opponent and her draw nearly dropped at the sight of him. As much as she hated to admit it, she found his released form rather attractive. The white armor was sleek and fit well across his masculine figure while adding a sense of beauty that she could quite identify. She felt herself blushing and quickly set her focus on the task at hand. Grimmjow, on the other hand, did not hesitate to take in the view. Her released form consisted of white armor, similar to his. The armor covering her torso looked a lot like a corset while the armor covering her slender legs formed into high-healed boots on her feet.

"Now" said Namir as her sword transformed into a Japanese spear, "Shall we begin?"

A wild smile spread over Grimmjow's face as he ran at her at full speed. Before she knew it, Namir was dodging a series of Grimmjow's attacks.

"Common bookworm, how are you suppose to beat me if all you do is dodge!"

"You should focus on fighting and less on talking!"

He moved in for another attack when she suddenly disappeared.

"Where the hell did she…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something slice through his back. He turned around to find Namir in a spiral of wind.

"My turn" said Namir raising her spear,

The blade of the spear never touched him but a deep cut was now in his torso.

"I see" smirked Grimmjow, "So your powers are wind based. You shouldn't have let me know that."

She said nothing but charged at him. Their blades crashed together and Grimmjow was slammed into a building.

"Not bad, Namir. But it's going to take a lot more then some fancy breezes to beat me!"

"I never said my powes are wind based"

"What are you talking about?" spat the espada, "How else could you make that spiral or do damage without coming near me!"

"There was never any wind."

"Have you lost it? It wa-"

Another cut appeared on his torso.

"My powers center around the mind." explained Namir, "I guess you could say my powers are a weaker form of Aizen –Sama's."

"Are you telling me all of that was just an illusion?"

"No" said Namir walking closer to him, "I assure you, your injuries are quite real. Since the beginning of this battle, I've been feeding information into your brain. The information is the played back in your mind as an attack. Your body thinks its been injured and responds accordingly, your skin tears, and muscle and blood vessels are sliced open."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because unlike Aizen, my illusions don't start the minute you see my blade. Its takes a bit of work and time to feed the illusions into your mind, so as I've been talking I've fed you the information needed to ensure your demise. Its over."

'This complicates things" thought Grimmjow,

He had dealt with these kind of illusions before, so this was no problem. There was no doubt about it, he would defeat her, but how?

He could simply break the illusion and beat her to a bloody pulp, but before this fight is over, he had to do a few things. He had to claim dominance and mark her as his. But above all else he had to beat her without killing her pride or else he might snuff out that spark of hers. This was killing him. He had never cared about his opponents or their feelings but something in him wouldn't let him just take her down and claim her. He just had to wait for the right time to strike and this would be over. He let her slice into him a few more times before making his move.

"Its over!" shouted Namir,

Just as the tip of her spear was about to make contact, Grimmjow vanished.

"Whats going…"

He appeared behind her and grabbed her wrists "You didn't think you could beat me that easily, did you?"

He squeezed her wrist just enough to make her drop her weapon before laying her on the ground.

"What are you doing!" Namir shuttered as she felt him kiss her neck,

She let out a loan moan and she felt her body arch against his. 'Damn him!" she screamed in her mind. In this form her senses where heightened and there was little she could do to stop her moans or movements.

"GRIMMJOW! YOU BASTARD! AHH!"

His lips formed a smirked against her skin and started nibbling on her ear.

"Do you surrender?" he purred in her ear,

"I'll n-never-ah!"

His smirk grew into a smile as he flipped her over so she was on her back. His lips moved to hers while his hands moved to her torso. Within seconds he had broken pass the armor covering her breasts and was now massaging them intensely.

"How about now?" asked Grimmjow as he began playing with her sensitive nipples,

She opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a loud moan.

"Ill take that as a yes"

"Over m-my dead –AHHH!"

"Too late for that"

He found her soft spot and bit down hard. But instead of pain she felt an incredible amount of pleasure surge through her body as she let out an impossibly loud moan. Her vision grew hazy and she felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

"You're mine"


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell happened?" thought Namir as consciousness slowly faded back in,

She was a little more then half asleep but she could tell she was lying on something very warm and comfortable.

She inhaled and snuggled closer to the heat source. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer. This feeling of warmth and comfort overwhelmed her; she was having a hard time thinking about anything except for this feeling.

"Why does this feel so nice?" thought Namir still half a sleep, "What am I lying on?"

The questions where erased from her mind when she felt a second arm wrap around her body.

"And how's your blushing bride doing this fine day?" said a familiar voice,

"Keep it down, she's still sleeping" said the heat source, "Now what do you really want, Szeyal?"

"Its just as I said, Aizen sent me here to see how your mate is doing." replied the pink haired espada, "Have there been any changes?"

"She's stirring, she'll be up pretty soon. Tell one of the servants to bring us something to eat."

"Very well, but try to be gentle with her, Grimmjow."

At the sound of the sixth espada's name, her memories of the duel came rushing back to her. Her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up but the arms around her center kept her in place.

"Oh my" laughed Szeyal, "It looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake."

"What's going on here!" shouted Namir,

Her eyes grew wide when she noticed that she was in bed with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

,She jumped out of the bed and turned to Szeyal "Szeyal-sama ,how long have I been sleeping?"

"You were unconscious for about two days. Grimmjow rarely left your side and now I see why.," said Szeyal licking his lips,

She felt an unusual breeze and noticed she was completely naked.

She shrieked and jumped back into the bed "Why am I naked? Why am I in a bed with you!"

"I brought you back to my room after our fight." Said Grimmjow moving closer, "I put you in bed but you were burning up in your uniform so I helped you out."

"Why didn't you take me to my room?"

"We're mates now. Its only natural that a groom would want to sleep in the same bed as his bride."

This man was going to drive her crazy. He had made her completely loose her composure. It was so odd hearing him talk like this; this wasn't like him at all. Maybe she had misjudged him.

Grimmjow found this side of her rather entertaining. He was so use to her being calm and collected but now she was confused and a little sensitive.

"I don't care how hot I was, you didn't need to undress me."

"You're my fraccion, I can do whatever I want with you." said Grimmjow moving closer still, "And besides, this kills two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?" sighed Namir,

A wide smile appeared on his face and he pinned her to the bed "If you wake up naked in my bed, we don't have to waste any time."

She didn't realize he was fully naked until she felt the tip of his member rubbing against her entrance of her woman hood. Now that was the Grimmjow she knew.

,She glared, broke free of his grip and slipped out of bed "Im going back to my room"

"Fine by me" smirked Grimmjow, "You'll be back here sooner or later"

" Don't bet on it" Namir replied as she picked her uniform off the floor,

She quickly got dressed and left the room.

"Well that wasn't like you, Grimmjow" Szayel commented, "I don't think I've ever seen you this patient."

"Mind your own business"

,Szayel smirked and came closer to the sixth espada "Now I'm afraid I cant do that, this place is so boring and you two happen to be my only entertainment. its been two days since you've made her your mate and you've yet to truly claim her."

"What's your point?" spat Grimmjow,

"My point, my dear Grimmjow, is that the dominant partner usually claims their partner immediately after their mate submits." Sighed Szayel , "Its been two days and all you've done is cuddle her. You're dreadfully horny and Namir isn't far behind."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Grimmjow growled, "Now get out of my-"

Before he could stop himself, he let out a low moan.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about" smirked Szeyal as he continued to stroke Grimmjow's incredibly hard member, "If you're this hard, I wonder how wet your mate will get before she begs for you to come inside her."

The thought of his mate becoming that horny ran though his mind. Her moans and the image of his seed dripping off her breasts filled his imagination and made him impossibly harder. He couldn't take this anymore. These pass few days had been rather hard for him and her resistance wasn't helping things. But despite his frustrations, her iron will seemed to arouse him further.

"Are you regretting choosing her?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a moan.

,Szayel finished licking the precum off grimmjow's manhood and chuckled "You poor thing, do you want me to alleviate the situation?"

,Grimmjow finally broke out of the lust filled haze "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

The pink hair espada laughed but did as he was told. This was killing him; for some reason Szayel's "treatment" only seemed t make his cravings worse. No amount of masturbation seemed to work and his erection didn't wane even after he got dressed. But thankfully the large bump in his lower regions wasn't very noticeable thanks to the baggy pants.

"Damn it, Namir" muttered Grimmjow,

The minute he said her name, the cravings hit her ten fold. She had found some work to do around Grimmjow's wing but these urges were making it incredible hard to work. Since she had left Grimmjow's room this morning she was having a hard time keeping her mind on her tasks. She could feel her panties becoming increasingly moist and a heat building up in her woman hood.

"I need some air" she sighed,

She went outside but the heat only seemed to make it worse. She couldn't deny it any longer, she was incredibly aroused. She didn't feel like her self at all; she hadn't felt like herself since she woke up in Grimmjow's bed. Just then, she felt an odd sensation go up her back and she let out a moan.

"Well aren't we horny" said a familiar voice,

Namir spun around and saw the fifth espada looking down at her with lust filled eyes. She tried to turn back around only to be grabbed rather roughly by the espada. She moaned and felt him grind his pelvis against hers. In the mist of her moans, his lips crashed into hers. His tongue quickly slid into her mouth and explored every inch as she let out yet another moan. But she soon came back to her senses and broke off the kiss. A single strand of saliva lazily hung between their tongues as they panted.

,Nonitora smirked "You wanna take this to my room?"

"No thanks" glared Namir, "I had a slight lapse of judgement."

"Really now?" smirked the tall espada,

He grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards him. She opened her mouth in protest but moaned when she felt his erection rubbing against her body. This was bad; if she stayed like this with him she would enter that lust filled haze.

"G-Get away from me!" she shouted as she tried to push him away,

"That's not what your body's telling me to do" he chuckled and his finger rubbed against her hardened nipples,

"What do you think you're doing to her?"

They turned to see non other then the third espada looking at them.

"Tier-Sama!" gasped Namir,

"Whatever" spat Nonitora, "I was getting bored anyway"

He let go of Namir and went back inside. Inside, Szeyal waited for Nonitora.

"So how did it go?" asked Szeyal,

"It went good," replied the taller man, "Shes a much better kisser then I thought she would be."

"Excellent" smirked the pinked haired espada, "Then it's only a matter of time before Namir falls into Haribell's arms"

Unfortunately for Grimmjow and Namir, Szeyal had injected Nonitora and himself with a mixture that would turn his and Nonitora's saliva into an extremely potent aphrodisiac. If Szeyal had his way, he would be in Grimmjow's bed and Namir would be in Haribell's.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : Lemon

"Tier-Sama!" gasped Namir,

"Are you hurt?" asked the third espada as she came closer,

As Haribell came closer the new chemicals in Namir's system began to take effect.

, The third espada moved closer and placed a hand on Namir's forehead "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale."

She couldn't help but let out a small moan as Haribell's hand moved from her forehead to her cheek. Before she knew it, she was being carried bridal style in Haribell's arms through the halls of Las Noches.

"Tier-Sama, please put me down" said Namir in almost a whisper,

She could have sworn she heard the espada laugh before letting her down. The smaller arrancar turned to see that Haribell had taken her to Szeyal's lab.

"What are we doing here?"

"I would feel much better if were examined"

"Tier-Sama, I promise I'm fine"

"Im not letting you leave until you get examined"

Szeyal was hard at work in his lab when he heard a nock on the door. He opened the doo to find Heribell and a very flustered Namir.

"And how may I help you ladies?"

"Namir isn't feeling so well, I want you to take a look at her."

He could tell that the aphrodisiac was having an effect on her and Grimmjow but their resistance was getting on his nerves.

"Very well, Namir please step into my lab."

"Thank you" said Haribell before heading back to her room.

Namir stepped into the lab and sat on the examination table. She was holding up far too well for his taste. By now she should have been able to think about anything other then sex. She defiantly needed a higher dosage of the aphrodisiac. Luckily for him, the chemical in his saliva was still active and far more potent then what he had placed in the fifth espada.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Szeyal as he walked towards the examination,

"Its nothing, I'm just a little tired" she sighed, "Im sure Ill be fine after some rest"

"Ill be the judge of that"

He put a stethoscope to her chest, she shuddered as the cold metal touched her flesh and let out a small moan.

"My, my" smirked Szeyal, "It looks like you're going to need more then sleep to cure that."

"What do you mean?"

"Your 'cravings' are something only a Haribell can cure."

She opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a moan as he grabbed her from behind. She tried once more to speak but her word were caught in her throat when he started groping her breasts. She felt him start kissing and licking her neck when a spark of rationality crept into her mind.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Having a little fun" Purred the espada as his thumbs swirled around her nipples, "You really need to learn to let go, give into the urges."

She could feel herself becoming incredibly wet. He moved in front of her as he continued his assault on her neck. With every kiss and lick he was leaving a good amount of the potent chemical on her skin. In no time at all, the aphrodisiac would sink into her skin and make its way into her blood stream. She heard ripping sounds before she felt cool a sweep across her front. He wasted no time sucking and licking her nipples. The knot in her stomach exploded and she came. "Why on earth did I come so quickly?" she thought as she regained her composure.

"To put it simply, you're in heat." Purred Szeyal, "You're desperately horny and the only one that can soothe this heat is your mate. Usually the dominant mate claims the other once the submissive mate has accepted their place. And as a result, both mates enter a stage of lust until the mate has been claimed. I'm sure Haribell would be happy to help."

,Namir sighed and fixed his clothes "Grimmjows my mate"

Her eyes widened at her words. She had said it so easily and with no hesitation at all. And to make things worse, her body began to ache at the sound of his name. Whether she liked it or not she needed him right now. She needed to feel him inside her. This senseless need grew deeper as the seconds passed in Szeyal's lab.

"Its true that Grimmjow is technically your mate. But Haribell is the one your body craves isn't it?"

He turned towards her when there was no response only to find that she was gone.

"I-I just need some rest" she muttered as she walked back to her room,

How embarrassing, her hormones were getting the best of he and she had to walk through the hallways with a rip in her shirt that showed a good deal of her clevage. Oh well, she was sure she'd feel better after a nice, hot shower and a good night sleep.

She took a deep breath and headed for the bathroom when she noticed that the water was running. As she reached for the doorknob, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal an almost naked Grimmjow. Humidity from the shower She couldn't help but let her eyes continue to roam his body when she noticed a rather impressive bulge in the towel around his waist.

,A wide smile came across Grimmjow's face as he stepped towards her "Like what you see?"

"W-What are you doing here!"

"This is our room" purred the espada,

He looked her up and down and couldn't help but notice her situation and he could barely smell the sent of her juices. It was no secret that she was horny, his cock was throbbing, and they both needed release.

"Ill come back when you're dressed"

She turned to leave when she felt him grab her from behind "You're such a stick in the mud, Namir. Just say the word and Ill fuck you into the mattress."

For some reason, that statement had made the cravings ten times worse. That sentence, his smell, his warmth, and the feeling of his hard member against her back were enough to brake her. He gripped her tighter and she laid against him.

"Please" she whispered to her mate,

"Please what?" smirked Grimmjow as he nibbled on her ear,

"Please, I-I need you"

A wild smirk spread across his face as he turned her around and crushed he lips with his. He had tried everything to drive away his lust; from masturbation to several of the arrancar whores and nothing seemed to work. It didn't take him very long to realize that the only thing that would satisfy him was to claim his mate.

He deepened the kiss as he moved a hand from her cheek pass her forehead and the circlet that acted as her hollow mask. He ran his fingers through her hair taking apart her hair bun. The two began a rough and desperate makeout session as he ripped off her clothing. Grimmjow pinned her to the bed and began kissing and licking her flesh. She arched her back once she felt him start licking her nipples. He planted butterfly kisses on the rest of her torso before he came to her womanhood. He looked up at his mate and was delighted to see a look of lust and ecstasy on her face. He ginned and plunged his tongue into her depths. It was in that moment that the aphrodisiac in her blood stream took effect and her senses where heightened by an alarming rate. Every move of his tongue sent waves of pleasure through her. Grimmjow dint seem to notice the change but was very pleased with the way she moved at the slightest touch. He moved his hands to her sides and drilled his fingers into her hips. She felt his tongue swirl around her clit and let out a loud moan.

"G-Grimmjow" she managed to say through her moans, "I-I can't take much mor-AH!"

She bucked her hips and came hard. Grimmjow lapped up her juices before positioning his member above her core. He had had enough with the foreplay, his cock was throbbing painfully and if he didn't take her now he was going to loose it. He plunged into her core and let out a grunt of deep satisfaction. It didn't take her long to adjust to his size, it was like she was made for him. He was about to begin moving when she switched positions with him still inside her.

"You didn't think you were going to have all the fun did you?"

She began to ride him as she bent down and started her own assault on his neck. She moved down and planted butterfly kisses along his chiseled torso. To her surprise, it didn't take him very long to come. Her walls fluttered and gripped his member in response to the hot seed and she soon came. Before she knew it, he was on top again and he had a hungry look in his eyes.

"You didn't think I'd be done with you that quickly" smirked the espada,

The rest of the night was spent in each others arms. There was a nock on the door that morning and the pair awoke to the sight of the fourth espada.

"Aizen-sama would like to see you two" he said in a monotone voice, "Now"


End file.
